hunger_games_rp_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Elias Marvelo
This is the RP Character of Summer Salmon. Don't use. The Cyber Games Elias Marvelo (Eli for short) was a dangerous career tribute from District 1 in the Cyber Games (AKA 800th Hunger Games). He allied with Billie Targaryen of District 4, and proceeded on to make 4 kills. However, he met his end soon after his final kill, at the claws of the Doom Kittens. He ended up placing 5th out of 16. The Start of the Games Eli was one of the last ones to reach the cornucopia. He achieved a smart phone, before escaping. After goofing around a bit, he got serious by day 2 after ordering two vintage spears. He ended up killing the first two people of the games, Marina Déclore and Hannah Coldwell. Skirmish with Billie and Caitlin During the middle of an unknown day, Elias targeted Billie and Caitlin. After making a non fatal, yet painful wound to Billie, he escaped into the brush. Being hunted down After fighting the previous day, Caitlin gathered a large alliance to take Eli down. Aria tries to shoot him herself, but Elias ducks underwater, away from Aria's crossbow bolts. The alliance never gets to have a chance at taking Eli out, as Aria, Emilia, and Blake betray them, causing it to split into thirds. Wounding Thalia and Allying with Billie Eli tracked down and wounded Thalia. He found Billie, abandoned by her allies. Instead of killing her, he allied himself with her, forming the evil duo of Billi. The two stayed out on the beach for the remainder of the day. The Death of Emilia The next day, Aria sprung a bear trap set up by Eli, breaking her ankle. Eli and Billie came to investigate, starting a battle with Blake and Emilia, Aria's two allies. After Emilia took the two on her own, Eli tried to kill her with a stab to the side. She managed to avoid it, just to be shot in the chest by Billie. He walked away with Billie before Blake coudl react. Tribute's Dropping After finishing off Thalia, Elias waited the days out, and soon, the tribute number dwindled to 7. Eli accompanied Billie in hunting down Caitlin. He watched Kevin get shot at the hands of Billie, complimenting her and returning back to the beach. Killing Blake and Demise When 6 tributes remained, Elias was targeted by mutts unleashed on the arena. He attempted to take out Kekai, but the latter escaped. After leading the cats away from Billie, Eli ran into Blake's hideout. He quickly dispatched the male before Blake's tamed doom kitties leaped on him and began to eat him alive. In a last effort to destroy the mutts, Eli detonated a frag grenade and himself with it, blowing the cave up and taking out the mutt cats down, burying everything in the cave in rubble. Trivia *Originally, Eli was the main antagonist of the games, until Billie took the role when she turned to the dark side. *Eli killed the most tributes (so far), a total of 4. Category:Males Category:District 1 Tributes Category:Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Career Tributes Category:Tributes in The Cyber Games